


With your hands around my neck

by will_p



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Hux, Breathplay, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Bottom, Dominant Masochism, Everyone Has Issues, M/M, Misuse of the Force, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Kylo Ren, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unsafe Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le dita di Ren sono attorno al suo collo - appoggiate, non strette, non ancora, un peso che riesce in qualche modo ad essere quasi rassicurante, come una sciarpa calda, come il colletto rigido della sua divisa. Ren ha mani enormi, ruvide, da guerriero, e quando ne avvolge una al suo collo è come se lo stesse coprendo del tutto. Hux inspira lentamente e poi deglutisce, sentendo la pressione alla propria gola aumentare, il pomo d’Adamo che spinge contro il palmo immobile di Ren. Non è che il fantasma di quello che lo aspetta, ma è già abbastanza per fargli cantare il sangue nelle vene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With your hands around my neck

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: tutto quello che succede in questa fic è 100% consensuale, ma non è poi così tanto "sane" e non è "safe" manco per sbaglio. (Non so se possiamo parlare di Risk Aware Consensual Kink perchè... nessuno è particolarmente aware... di nulla?) Se i tag di AO3 non fossero abbastanza esplicativi e vi servisse una descrizione un po' più chiara di quello che succede, rimando alle note a fine fic.
> 
> Scritta (ancora) per il prompt _scossa_ del [COW-T #6](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/101647.html) (#TeamAlaverde ftw!) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com). Titolo @ _505_ \- Arctic Monkeys.
> 
> _#Everything is dark side and nothing hurts #Except il culo di Hux quando avremo finito_

Dopo la conquista ( _annessione_ , tecnicamente) del pianeta più importante del sistema, centro nevralgico del commercio dell’intero quadrante, i suoi ufficiali insistono per una discreta serata di celebrazione. Hux preferirebbe festeggiare nelle proprie stanze con del buon brandy e, concessione più unica che rara per lui, una tranquilla serata di lettura, ma un buon Generale sa quando dispensare complimenti ai suoi uomini e vittorie come quella appena avvenuta vanno riconosciute, perciò acconsente magnanimamente ai preparativi.

La nota positiva è che non ha bisogno di solitudine per godersi un bicchiere di brandy.

E forse si lascia andare giusto un poco più del dovuto, ma la soddisfazione nell’aria è contagiosa e bere sembra l’unica soluzione quando i suoi ufficiali, così brillanti sul lavoro, si rivelano agghiaccianti partner di conversazione. È, in breve, una delle serate più noiose della sua carriera.

Fatto salvo per Ren, che non smette di seguirlo con gli occhi per un istante.

Porta sempre quella sua ridicola maschera e non si allontana dalle sue ombre solitarie neanche per un minuto, ma Hux è ormai abituato al suo comportamento. Per tutta la serata sente i suoi occhi bruciargli addosso come carboni ardenti, e forse è anche per questo che cammina con la schiena un po’ più dritta, che indulge appena un po’ troppo al brandy. Continua a fare salotto con i suoi sottoposti ben oltre l’ora in cui si sarebbe normalmente ritirato, e la conversazione men che sfavillante è compensata dall’astio di Ren che percepisce crescere di secondo in secondo, finché non gli pare di poter sentire la sua frustrazione sulla punta della lingua.

Quando finalmente si congeda dalla sala, Ren è solo qualche passo dietro di lui.

Bene. Gli sarebbe dispiaciuto rinunciare al loro… rituale serale.

Hux lo ignora e sorride placidamente a nessuno in particolare mentre attraversa i corridoi della sua nave, finché lui e la sua ombra non raggiungono le sue stanze. Una volta all’interno si spoglia senza fretta, l’immagine della serenità mentre si libera di guanti, divisa, biancheria, continuando a ignorare i fruscii disordinati alle sue spalle, il tonfo metallico di una maschera gettata a terra seguita da vestiti di cattivo gusto.

È solo quando si volta che un fremito tradisce la sua calma. Anche Ren è nudo, una statua imponente di muscoli e cicatrici, e la pura fame con cui lo sta guardando risveglia immediatamente un desiderio simile nel petto di Hux. Fa un respiro profondo per ritrovare il controllo, e poi un breve cenno in direzione di Ren.

Non hanno bisogno di altro per iniziare. 

In un attimo sono entrambi sul letto e le dita di Ren sono attorno al suo collo - appoggiate, non strette, non ancora, un peso che riesce in qualche modo ad essere quasi rassicurante, come una sciarpa calda, come il colletto rigido della sua divisa. Ren ha mani enormi, ruvide, da guerriero, e quando ne avvolge una al suo collo è come se lo stesse coprendo del tutto. Hux inspira lentamente e poi deglutisce, sentendo la pressione alla propria gola aumentare, il pomo d’Adamo che spinge contro il palmo immobile di Ren. Non è che il fantasma di quello che lo aspetta, ma è già abbastanza per fargli cantare il sangue nelle vene.

È abbastanza anche per fargli chiudere un occhio sulla lentezza dei movimenti di Ren. Se la sta prendendo comoda, facendo scivolare le dita lungo il suo petto da livido a livido e morso a morso, come a tracciare una mappa segreta sulla sua pelle, e in qualsiasi altro momento Hux non lascerebbe correre, non permetterebbe simili sciocchezze melense, ma il successo e l’alcol gli addolciscono ancora la mente e, per una volta, forse può anche lasciarlo fare. Non guasta che i gesti di Ren siano così precisi, quasi reverenziali, e Hux ha un debole per le persone che gli mostrano il rispetto che deve.

Ren passa un pollice sul suo fianco, quasi una carezza, poi preme con improvvisa forza contro il segno violaceo sulla sua pelle e ci affonda le unghie e _sì_ , così, perfetto.

Hux sorride, e non è un bel sorriso, non è gentile, ma Ren si morde le labbra e china il capo nascondendo le macchie di colore sulle sue guance dietro una cortina di capelli. Dura poco, però, dura sempre poco, perché Ren non riesce mai a tenere gli occhi lontani da lui e ora Hux sa di essere uno spettacolo osceno, mollemente abbandonato contro le coperte scure, una costellazione di marchi sulla sua pelle pallida e i capelli in disordine, e Ren _non può_ resistere a una tale visione. Lo osserva da sotto palpebre pesanti digrignare i denti nel suo conflitto interiore e perdere, come ogni volta, contro i suoi bisogni più bassi, contro i suoi istinti infantili, e quando finalmente torna a fissarlo con quegli occhi così scuri di disperazione è onestamente patetico.

Per fortuna Hux ha debole anche per questo.

(Nessuno può essere perfetto, dopotutto.)

«Ne hai ancora per molto?»

L’effetto è immediato - Ren si rabbuia, scopre i denti in un ringhio muto, lo spinge più forte contro il materasso con una stretta d’avvertimento e Hux riderebbe, ora, se fosse libero di farlo. Si limita a un ghigno asciutto e a spalancare le gambe per Ren come una puttana qualunque, e poi a chiudere gli occhi con un sospiro tremulo quando Ren si sistema tra le sue ginocchia a incombere su di lui con la sua presenza minacciosa.

Ricomincia a far scorrere la mano libera lungo il suo corpo, ma è sparita la devozione; non è più una lenta esplorazione, solo una ridicola dimostrazione di superiorità. _Sei alla mia mercé_ , gli sta dicendo, e Hux glielo lascia credere solo perché la sua pelle vibra sotto il tocco di Ren come se attraversata da una bassa corrente. Quando Ren arriva al suo ombelico le sue dita danzano attorno all’erezione di Hux senza mai sfiorarla, come se fosse un dettaglio secondario, e Hux si lecca le labbra e cerca di respirare pazientemente attorno al nodo di squisita tensione allo stomaco.

Quando _finalmente_ arriva tra le sue gambe e poi scivola giù, ancora più in basso, scendendo tra le sue natiche e trovandolo già umido e aperto, Ren si lascia sfuggire un verso animale che si imprime a fuoco nella memoria di Hux. Sono mesi che ripetono i passi di questa danza ma ancora Ren non ha imparato _quanto_ Hux sia un uomo preparato, ancora Hux trova il modo di sorprendere qualcuno che può letteralmente leggergli nella mente, ed è una consapevolezza che dà alla testa.

Sa un po’ di contrappasso quando Ren lo penetra senza preavviso con tre dita, brusco e crudele, e Hux non riesce a mascherare un sussulto. Riapre gli occhi per lanciargli un’occhiataccia e stringe i denti, cercando di resistere all’assalto di sensazioni. Non ha bisogno di essere preparato, non _vuole_ , non gli servono inutili gentilezze del genere, _intimità_ , ma allo stesso tempo le dita affusolate di Ren che si fanno strada nella sua carne fanno vibrare scariche di piacere per tutto il suo corpo.

(E potrebbe anche ammettere, forse, nella relativa privacy della propria testa, che un filo di preparazione in più non sarebbe del tutto fuori luogo. Tre dita, dopotutto, non sono davvero sufficienti per quello che lo aspetta.)

Gli sembra quasi che Ren lo stia torturando, trascinando all’estremo preliminari che non sopporta, torcendo le dita dentro di lui in una pallida imitazione di quello che Hux brama, e quando ormai gli tremano le cosce dallo sforzo di restare immobile Hux riesce a ritrovare abbastanza voce da ringhiare un ordine. «Ti serve un invito formale?» sputa fuori, denti serrati e mani aggrappate alle lenzuola come artigli, e stavolta è il sorriso di Ren a non essere bello, a non essere gentile, a non essere affatto un sorriso, e Hux trattiene il fiato.

Ren infine affonda in lui con impossibile lentezza e Hux si sente aperto e messo a nudo, il suo intero corpo un filo scoperto consumato da dolore e piacere e _troppo_ , e per un attimo, come ogni volta, si trova a pensare che non potrà resistere e accoglierlo tutto (e poi, come ogni volta, zittisce brutalmente i suoi pensieri traditori) ma alla fine il bacino di Ren cozza contro il suo e Hux trema, la bocca spalancata in un ansito pietrificato, annegando nella soffocante sensazione di completezza che lo assale.

C’è un momento sospeso, lo spazio tra un battito cardiaco e l’altro, poi Hux solleva impercettibilmente il capo e incrocia gli occhi di Ren, ed è come se fosse innescata una miccia.

Ren si ritrae con una delicatezza che sa di presa in giro e poi sbatte dentro di lui senza pietà, violento, implacabile, e allo stesso tempo serra le dita attorno alla sua gola e Hux viene trafitto da uno spasmo incontrollabile. È meglio di qualsiasi vittoria, è incomparabile, la sensazione di Kylo dentro di lui e dell’aria che gli abbandona i polmoni e della totale, avvolgente consapevolezza di non avere un briciolo di controllo eppure di poter ridurre il Maestro dei Cavalieri di Ren in queste condizioni.

Ren ringhia frustrato e poi gli solleva il bacino come se non pesasse affatto, si aggancia una delle sue ginocchia alla spalla e lo schiaccia contro il letto con tutto il suo peso, la mano libera puntata alla parete a fare il paio con il punto d’appoggio sotto il suo mento, e Hux boccheggia piegato in due sotto l’assalto impietoso. Cambia la posizione, cambia l’angolo delle spinte, un colpo più profondo degli altri gli lancia una scarica di puro piacere lungo la colonna vertebrale e Hux deve aggrapparsi alle lenzuola fino a non sentire più le dita per non urlare, per non affondare le unghie nel braccio che gli serra il collo in una morsa, per non prendere un pugno dei capelli di Kylo e tirarselo vicino e fare qualcosa di cui potrebbe pentirsi.

Kylo è così vicino che sente i suoi ansiti sulle labbra - quelli che sentirebbe anche lui se Hux avesse un solo filo d’aria rimasto in corpo - e Hux si sente soffocare anche per la sua presenza, per le sue spalle enormi e il corpo che lo sovrasta e sembrerebbe abbastanza per tenerlo inchiodato al letto con la sua sola presenza, senza dover alzare un dito. E quando il petto quasi gli scoppia, quando ha la testa leggera e davvero si sente così debole che basterebbe un’occhiata a imprigionarlo, Ren allenta la presa e un soffio di dolce, dolcissima aria scivola nei suoi polmoni ed è quasi abbastanza per farlo venire all’istante.

Ma è solo un secondo; neanche il tempo di un respiro profondo e la morsa si serra di nuovo, e il mondo si riduce alla sola sensazione del cazzo di Kylo dentro di lui, al pollice teso contro la sua mandibola e alle dita conficcate alla base della sua nuca. Dalle labbra di Hux stanno uscendo versi indecenti e _non gli importa_ , l’unica cosa che conta ora è la presa di Kylo su di lui, gli spasmi che stringono e allentano e _stringono_ finché non perde la presa alle lenzuola e la sua vista non inizia a riempirsi di punti dorati.

Poi la presa alla sua gola scompare del tutto e Hux annaspa, spaesato e confuso, cercando di respirare e tossire e capire dove sia finita la mano di Kylo e perché lui si sia fermato proprio ora. Una fitta di dolore attraversa i suoi sensi appannati quando sente una mano scivolare tra i capelli sulla sua nuca e stringere, una scossa improvvisa che gli riporta quel tanto di lucidità che gli serve per costringersi ad un unico, graffiante respiro profondo prima di cercare gli occhi di Ren.

L’altro è immobile sopra di lui, e lo sta fissando in silenzio. Ha il respiro pesante come alla fine di un allenamento, come nel mezzo di un massacro, e nonostante il tremore che lo percorre nello sforzo di restare fermo i minuti, involontari movimenti del suo bacino infiammano i nervi di Hux, ricordandogli la dolorosa erezione che nessuno ha ancora toccato.

Il loro caotico respiro è l’unico rumore nella stanza, e da dietro i suoi capelli disordinati Ren sembra studiarlo, lo sguardo lucido e intenso di un predatore in agguato. Hux sorriderebbe, se ne avesse le forze, ma si limita a bagnarsi appena le labbra e, senza mai distogliere gli occhi da quelli di Ren, a sollevare una mano scossa da i brividi e portarla lentamente tra le proprie gambe. 

Non arriva neanche nella _vicinanza_ della propria erezione che si ritrova la mano schiacciata al materasso da qualche parte sopra la propria testa, attorno al suo polso la morsa ferrea che fino a così poco fa decorava la sua gola, e Kylo sopra di lui che ringhia, gli strattona il capo all’indietro per i capelli, si china sul suo collo esposto e _morde_.

Hux urla.

L’incantesimo si spezza e Kylo riprende a muoversi, spinte sempre più profonde tra le sue cosce senza incontrare più alcuna resistenza, e intanto scorre i denti lungo i segni delle sue dita sulla pelle tenera sotto il mento di Hux, strappandogli brividi e gemiti senza pudore.

«Ti ho detto di smettere?» gracchia Hux, in un filo di voce che non è neanche sicuro che Kylo abbia sentito, e si rende conto che la sua mano libera ha trovato la strada per i capelli di Ren e vi ha intrecciato le dita in una presa disperata che non sa nemmeno lui se voglia scacciare o avvicinare. Non è questo quello che voleva, la carezza umida e calda della lingua di Ren sulle sue ferite, la pressione affilata dei suoi denti sulla giugulare, ma è difficile ricordarsene quando riesce appena a tenere gli occhi aperti contro le ondate di piacere che lo dilaniano da dentro.

«Basta così,» mormora Kylo, un sussurro nell’incavo della sua spalla, e Hux sente una vampata d’irritazione alla sua indisponenza, alla _dolcezza_ con cui preme le parole contro la sua pelle. Trova una riserva insperata di forze e lo tira per i capelli, costringendolo ad alzare il capo e guardarlo in faccia.

«Oh davvero, _Ben_?»

Non è come l’innesco di una miccia: è il detonatore di una bomba.

Registra a mala pena l’espressione di Kylo contorta in una smorfia orribile prima di venire assalito, una mano sul suo collo come se volesse spezzarlo mentre si spinge in lui con tale violenza da spostarlo lungo il letto, la stretta attorno alla sua gola folle, più che umana, così brutale da scuotergli il petto con un conato mentre istintivamente graffia il polso di Kylo per toglierlo, staccarlo, salvarsi, un ammutinamento del suo corpo contro la sua stessa _hybris_ , e quello che è più assurdo è che Kylo _allenta la presa_ , fa per spostarsi, e come osa, chi gli ha dato il permesso, chi ha detto—

_è troppo pericoloso_

No, dice, pensa, urla, e si agita contro l’incertezza di Kylo, si aggrappa a lui con le ultime energie, lo cerca senza nemmeno vederlo.

_per favore_

Quando Kylo stringe di nuovo, Hux continua a sentire la sua presenza nel fondo della propria testa, e ora Kylo è davvero _ovunque_ , non c’è parte di lui in cui non si sia insinuato, e nel delirio di sensazioni Hux lo trova quasi appropriato. Le sue orecchie sono piene del battito impazzito del suo cuore e si chiede se anche Kylo riesca a sentirlo, un pulsare folle nella gola sotto il suo palmo o nella carne che si contrae attorno a lui. Si chiede se riesca a sentirlo come lui lo sente che gli toglie il respiro, che affonda nel suo corpo, che scivola tra i suoi pensieri, una luce calda nel buio che piano piano gli sta chiudendo la vista, una carezza rassicurante che lo tiene a galla e gli accende ogni sinapsi e

_il mio Kylo solo mio perfetto_

Delle labbra sulle sue, e poi il buio.

Riprende coscienza per gradi. Prima la sensazione dell’aria nei polmoni, strana, quasi dimenticata, poi il proprio corpo, pesante come piombo e tremante nell’improvviso freddo della stanza, poi la gola che brucia come se avesse ingoiato carboni ardenti, lo stordimento alla testa, gli strascichi di un orgasmo mancato, e infine il peso caldo che lo schiaccia al letto.

Un peso caldo a forma di Kylo.

«Cosa—» tenta, ma l’improvviso flusso d’aria in gola innesca una crisi di tosse che lo scuote senza che lui possa opporsi, e in un qualsiasi altro momento ne sarebbe imbarazzato; ora prova soltanto un viscerale bisogno di chiudere gli occhi e dormire.

_Cosa stai facendo_ , scandisce, senza fiatare, e che sia per attenzione o per Forza Kylo capisce, sbuffa contro la sua spalla, non muove neanche un muscolo per spostarsi da sopra di lui e andare a prendere qualcosa per pulire il disastro appiccicoso tra di loro.

«Controllo di non aver ucciso il Generale.»

Dita leggere come piume gli percorrono il collo, tracciando segni che senza dubbio dovrà mascherare in qualche modo l’indomani, e qualcosa di caldo sboccia nel petto di Hux. «Spostati,» soffia, la voce _distrutta_ , ma porta una mano alla nuca di Kylo e lì la appoggia tra i suoi capelli. Non è affetto, è pura comodità.

«Mh mh.»

Sente una spinta di preoccupazione contro la propria mente, che sia un modo infantile per chiedergli come sta o l’ennesima prova dell’incompetenza di Kylo nel controllare la sua Forza; che sia stanchezza o languore, invece di scacciarlo via si trova a pensare sciocchezze rassicuranti.

_sto bene va tutto bene sei stato sublime_

La soddisfazione di Kylo gli scivola addosso come un tonico. Con la sua testa su una spalla e la sua carezza nella mente, Hux inspira, e chiude gli occhi.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS #2: Hux è un masochista ~~size queen~~ con velleità da dom che si fa soffocare (a mani nude) da Kylo mentre fanno sesso; Kylo è restio ad andare oltre un certo punto, ma viene convinto/provocato a continuare in barba ai limiti di buon senso e sicurezza. (Hux non sta _proprio_ benissimo.) Si accenna a trascorsi rapporti in cui Hux si è guadagnato lividi e cicatrici. È tutto il più consensuale possibile, nei limiti di quanto possa essere consensuale un rapporto tra persone che si odiano e cercano costantemente di manipolarsi e sopraffarsi a vicenda.
> 
> Kylo voleva solo strozzare Hux e farsi fare un po' di coccole. Povero Kylo :(


End file.
